Skin
by CrushedCoppelia
Summary: He was obnoxious and a freak, but his blood was the most tempting blood for her. She wanted him, but she hated herself for doing so. He was attracted, but didn t care he was falling in love with the edge of a cliff.And this time, it wasn t a cliffhanger.
1. Prologue

_Hello there. _

_Here I am with yet another story, but I needed to get this out of my minf before my muse went back to her Muse's Spa and Resort in Atlantis. I have this sort of plan out already, so I think it's going to be faster to update. Except for Lynk, because he can be really... well, obnoxious. _

_I took the idea of a fanfic I found out just recently, but it's not going to be similar at all, except in the fact they both are about the Cantantes. As soon as I remember the name, I'll put it here and I'll give proper credits for act like my muse. I swear. And if the person who wrote the fanfic reads this, I hope she won´t get annoyed? XD_

_Oh! And everything Twilight-y you recognized it's because, well... it's not actually mine. But what do you say if we just pretend for a while, huh? Let's pretend I own them, Jacob, Jasper, Seth, Rieley (SP) and all of them. Just for a little while._

_Well, that's all for now, except I'm looking for a beta reader for this story._

_Hopr you'll like it. _

_Love!!_

_XOXO_

**_O._**

* * *

The boy stood next to his old Mustang with the cap on his head, covering as much as it could of his face. He surely didn´t like this. Nope, he didn´t like this at all. It sucked. Literally. The smell of wet grass, trees, greenness… It was maddening. He wanted asphalt, cars, smog, noise, and all that things that came from living in a city such as New again, he cursed his mother. And his father, but the asshole of his father was always a part of his curses. That motherfucker had believed he had the right to cheating his mother with some chip whore that said was one of his son's groupies.

The girl deserved to be cursed too.

Those were the moments in which Lyrik Montgomery truly wished witches and magic existed. So he could truly curse those bastards. Not his mom, though. His mom had only had the more than stupid and tortuous idea of moving to _Forks_, of all places. Where the hell was Forks, anyway? It was near Spoons, and Desserts?

Forks sucked. And the school too.

How his mother could pretend he could just _fit_ in a more than tiny school in where everyone knew the other by heart? Especially when he was a freak even in New York? No, his mom was crazy. He didn´t blame her for that, but she was. The type of craziness that needs prescriptions.

With one last sight and one last wish of setting the school on fire, he started walking toward the Administration, ignoring the glances he was getting. Stupid bastards.

The old lady from the Administration gave him one single look, and just like that, she knew who he was. That would have never happened in New York. They could know the number of your file, but your name? Your house? The day you moved? That was plain psycho.

Maybe they were all stalkers. That had some sense. That way, it was explain why they knew so much and why they were so eager so see him. Bloody gossipers… Everyone talked about Gossip Girl now, and how prejudice was society in big cities. But Lyrik didn't see the difference. This people were worst than any Blair or Serena. And he didn´t care admitting he did watch that show. It was cool, ok? And the girls were smoking hot. What's there not to like?

Following the stupid map until he was free from the Administration, he got to the first building, in where he was about the start US Government. And it wasn´t even advanced. What the fuck? _Forks_ didn´t have advanced classes. Or at least, not really advanced. Probably their advanced class was one hour more per week.

He was hating the place.

Deeply hating it.

He didn´t like it one bit.

… But…

He could start to like it.

Professor Graham nodded at him when he got in the classroom, and indicated him a sit in the back of the room. Next to one of the more gorgeous girls he had ever seen. Not really tall, with pixy-like hair, amber eyes, the air of a little doll… Somehow, he knew her name.

Alice Cullen.

He didn´t have a clue how, but he did.

As Lyrik was about to sit next to her, Alice looked up with a scary look on her face, and turned away, looking for something. She stopped breathing, and, stealthily, he smelled himself. Did he sucked as much as the place?

No. Not really.

Then what?

Alice moved as far as she could from him, but offered him a weak, false smile when she caught him staring.

_Weird?_

He kept feeling something was wrong the whole class and he just knew it had something to do with her and him. But it wasn´t like he could ask her, right? _Hey! I'm Lyrik. And by the way… do you happen to be more of a freak than me?_ He couldn´t see the outcome, but it would probably ended in her hating him. And he didn´t want that. He wanted her to like him.

Somehow.

The girl was silent the whole class, doing her work as she was tell, and nothing else. Lyrik, on the other hand, could barely think of anything but her. The way she moved, the way she blinked, the way she talked when the teacher asked her something… It was all fantastic, sexy, gorgeous. He felt… he felt like he was attracted to the edge of a cliff. And not necessary the edge of a cliffhanger, like one on those stories he liked to read so much. This was a dangerous cliff. One that could, possibly… kill him. And the fact that he knew it and didn´t care was almost… well, stupid.

He went by the classes not really paying attention. But dreading the lunch time. He never liked lunch time very much. It was a moment for people to annoy him, to laugh at him and everyone, and to be as obnoxious as they could. He wasn´t complaining nor he was a bullied boy. He just didn´t like it.

Particularly this cafeteria.

Everyone went silent when he entered, but tried to look at him without him noticing. And they sucked at stealth.

Lyrik sat on a table by himself, next to the window after getting his lunch, with his earphones at top volume, blasting The Thin Line. Until a pretty brunette girl sat in front of him, smiling. He took off his earphones as courtesy, and stared at her, without really knowing what to say.

"Hi, I'm Bella." The girl said.

"… Lynk."

"I saw you sitting alone and… Well, I know what it feels to be new in Forks. Pretty hard, right?" She said laughing, with a cute blush on her cheeks. He smiled, he could spared her a smile. She was nice.

"Pretty hard? This is worst than the Inquisition." Lyrik stated. "I feel like Heathcliff when he first arrived at Wuthering Heights." He added. He knew he had a very particular taste in books, and he didn´t care making it known. He read Emily Bronte, her sisters, Jane Austen, just as much as he loved Tolkien, Isaac Asimov and James Patterson.

"I never thought of it like that, but I think you're right. But it gets better with a little time." She assured him, nodding.

"Yeap." Lyrik said nodding as well, seeing a group of people approaching them. "Only if you get yourself a hot boyfriend." He said mockingly, and smirked when Bella blushed.

"It's everything alright?" One of the boys said, leaning toward Bella to kiss her cheek. She smiled.

"Of course."

"Hi, I'm Edward." He said, smiling at him, and sitting next to his girlfriend. The other two, Alice Cullen, and the blonde boy, stood a little behind, but sat too. Lyrik's eyes moved with her.

"Lynk Montgomery." He introduced himself.

"Jasper Hale." The blonde said.

"Alice." She smiled tightly, and didn't look as if she was breathing. However, Lyrik didn´t really pay attention, so they were even. He was too busy staring at her and taking in her figure and expressions, that a hurricane could have blown by him and, if she wouldn´t have move, he wouldn´t have either.

They kept eating. Well… Actually, Bella and Lyrik kept eating. The Cullens –he knew they were the Cullens, that was what everyone was whispering- didn´t eat at all. They played with the food, and made it disappeared, but didn´t eat. It was weird, but not weird enough to making him worried.

Despites all that, he could still feel tension surrounding him. They were all waiting for someone to snap and drink his blood.

Lyrik stopped his train of thoughts in that very same moment. _What?_ Why had that thought appeared in his mind? Vampires? They didn´t look like vampires. Not that he did know how vampire's look. But surely not like goddess.

At the same time he took his eyes away of Alice Cullen's figure, he felt something odd. Like… someone was spying on him. On his thoughts. He didn´t like it one bit, but as soon as hi voiced in his mind that, the feeling disappeared.

"You're weird." Lyrik stated out loud. They looked at him between confused and surprised until he finally smiled, and finished his food. "See you around." He said, getting up of the chair and leaving the cafeteria.

The rest of the day was just as boring as the start had been, and when it was finally over, Lyrik allowed himself a sigh of relief. He left the papers on Administration, and ran back to his car, speeding off toward the place he could start to call home if Alice Cullen was involved around.


	2. Chapter the first

_Hello there. Here's the first chapter of this crazy thing. _

_I have a especially dedicated scene to PrincessJellyBabies, hopefully you'll know which is it XD_

_So................. I had the whole story planed out, but talking with someone, I realized the story could take completly different way. So.................. The dreadful question: Emmett or Jasper, huh??? Tell me what do you think._

_Love!_

_**XOXO**_

O.

_**PS**: I'm still looking for a beta TT_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Alice sat on her bed.

Crying.

Or at least that was what she would have being doing if she was able to do so.

But she wasn´t.

Instead, she closed her eyes, wallowing in self pity. She deserved it. And if it wasn´t because it was unfair to the boy that was starting to work his magic for her, she would enjoy drinking his blood only because of the pain it will cause her. Because she deserved to suffer.

Jasper had tried to get in her room many times, worrying, but she didn´t want him there. He, of all peoples. She was going to break his heart one way or another. She could see it. Not clearly, and it changed from time to time, but something still remained. Jasper would lose her, and she knew how much that would hurt him. Just as much as it will hurt her. There was no easy way out. No way out of it that wasn´t selfish and rude and… horrible. She wanted to have them both, but Alice knew it wasn´t possible.

"Alice, be a fucking woman and opened this fucking door!!" Emmet yelled from the hallway. Alice didn´t listen to him. For all she cared, he could kick the door down. Emmet had being banging the door along with Jasper for a while now.

"Alice…" that voice was new. She didn´t want to hear him. "I'm going in."

"No!" she yelled, standing up to impeding his entering. But it didn´t work, he was too fast.

"Sit down; you're going to listen to me now." Edward ordered, pushing her back to the bed. Alice obliged, but not because she wanted to. "What the hell is this thing?!" He snapped. _Wow! Mama's boy can curse!_

"I saw it, Edward." She stated. "And you know I did."

He waited some seconds to spoke, but to her, it seemed like an eternity. "It's interesting how you care more about hurting Jasper than about the fact you found your Singer." He said in his deep voice.

Alice stopped everything she was doing to glare at her brother. "It's not… Argh! Edward, everything is going to fall to pieces." She said, letting herself fall again on the bed.

"No, it's not. Alice, everything is going to be ok one way or another." He reassured her. Of course, Alice didn´t believe him. How could she? How could she when she was able to see Jasper's eyes after founding her either under the naked body of Lyrik Montgomery, or with his corpse in her hands? "Alice… You have to take this one day at a time." Edward said slowly. "Just… Don´t think too much about what's going to happen next month, next week. Focus."

"I can´t, Edward. I just can´t. When you found Bella… Just imagining what would happen if Bella was a vampire, your mate, and you found her as human at the same time. How would you feel when your options were already taken? It's either killed him, or fall in love with him. What do you think Jasper would feel about all of that?"

"I'm going to love you no matter what." Alice turned around fast, looking at Jasper's adoring face. It was more than surprising that she hadn´t seen him coming. She was stressing out more than ever. "With Singer and without Singer. I'm going to be by your side whenever you need me." He stated.

Edward walked away, knowing this was something only they could work out. Together. He believed in them. He knew it.

* * *

Edward walked to the living room, in where Bella, Esme and Carlisle were sitting looking worried. He explained all he could, trying not to see what his siblings were thinking (or even doing) upstairs. It wasn´t healthy.

"Do you think…?" Esme started, but she didn´t want to know the answer to her question. Not really.

"I think that this phenomenon is being too frequent in Forks." Carlisle sighed.

"Well…" The only human in the room said in a low voice. "Maybe I'm not only a trouble magnet, but also a supernatural forces magnet." Bella said with a weak smile. "Do you think Alice would mind if I'll talk to her?"

A sudden noise, followed by a curse, was heard upstairs, and Edward smirked as Jasper walked down the stairs. "She's waiting for you."

Bella kissed her boyfriend before going up the stairs, toward Alice's rooms. She smiled, and sat next to her on the bed. "Allie… I know how you feel." She stated. Alice arched an eyebrow, skeptically. "I lost Edward once, remember? I know how it feels. And… Well… It's what I felt with him and Jacob… Right?... My thing with Edward is something I can´t fight with… And… Oh, god. This doesn´t have at all the path I wanted it to have." Bella said mortified.

Alice smiled for the first time. Bella was right in some parts. If whatever she was going to have with this Lynk boy was going to be unstoppable… there wasn´t much she could do against it. Unless until she was sure what was going to happen. Alice couldn´t see properly, because her own emotions and feeling were involved, and those changed faster than Bella's blushes. But…

She could deal with this.

She could.

* * *

The next day, Alice went hunting with Jasper. They needed some alone time together and she needed to feed. It was hard enough without a singer there, and Bella. Things were getting worst by the minute.

She tried to relax, and Jasper tried to help her. Alice congratulated herself for been able to stop thinking about downfalls, but soon realized _that_ was actually thinking about them, thus making it loose the point.

They hunted all day, and ran enough to make them tired. When Alice and Jasper went back, Edward was already home. She didn´t ask, but Edward knew. How could he not?

_He wondered where you were, and if you would have really ate him._

Alice opened her eyes. _What…?_

_He was making weird theories about us. It's dangerous, his weren´t as completely wacko as Bella's were._

_I'm glad for that_, Alice said, frowning, sarcastically.

That was her last word thought. After that, Edward smiled reassuringly at her, and went back to Bella's house, to snick in her room while her father wasn´t aware of. But Alice didn´t pay attention. She could see things a little clearer now. Now that she was intrigued by him killing him was out of the question. An option was closed.

It felt good.

A week later, however, it didn´t feel so good anymore.

A week later, her thoughts were clearer than before.

And a month later, her faith had being decided. Her faith, Lyric's faith, Jasper's faith.

Lynk and Allie, as they called each other, were now friends, real close friends. They talked at school almost all the time, they shared their classes, they went to the movies, to dinner, to… anything they could think of.

And Alice strongly disliked herself for enjoying so much when, clearly, Jasper was really suffering. He didn´t show it, he didn´t say it aloud. But she knew. It was clear in the expression of his eyes, and in the way he disappeared with a fake smile each time Lynk went closer.

Lynk noticed it too, but he was smart and polite enough not to ask. He knew there was something, but he also knew asking about it was prying. And he liked Alice too much to do so. Besides, Jasper had Bella. Bella could take care of cheer him up; she seemed to be able to do so.

"Jazz…" Lynk heard her one day, after Jasper had gone Houdini on them and disappeared before lunch.

"I know, Bells. Believe, I know. But try seeing the person you love starting to love other than you. Think how you would feel if it was Edward." Jasper complained, shaking his head. Lyrik felt guilty, but, on the other hand… he knew he wouldn´t be able of let Alice go for the sake of being a good boy.

"It's not good. But you can cope with it. I'm not going to ask you to be happy and cheerful, I'm not an idiot. Just… I want you to know I'm here if… you want to talk." Hiding behind the wall of the hallway, Lyrik saw Bella blushed, and Jasper smiled softly.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks." Jasper said, leaning over the girl to kiss her cheek softly. Lyrik went running the other way after that, trying to do as little noise as he could, feeling Jasper would heard him if he breathed too hard.

After that, his sympathy for the blonde grew, and tried to contain the way he act or react to Alice. He knew by experience it wasn´t nice to see the girl you liked with other boy. But he also knew the human being was strong enough to survive it. And he was sure whatever they were if they weren´t human… they could cope better.

So he restrained his smiled, his glances, his touched to a minimum, already suspecting he wasn´t able to really touched Alice.

It wasn´t as if Alice had told him, or as if he didn´t suspected things or the reasons why.

He knew something was odd with the Cullens, their eyes were odd, their body, their beautifulness were weird, everything about them were weird. Even their touch. Cold and hard as ice.

But he didn´t care.

Lynk was slowly falling in love with the girl, and not only with her appearance. He liked every single little gesture she did. Every smile, every move, every sigh. Even the fact she loved Jasper, and Jasper loved her. And the fact she was a shopaholic. But, somehow, he saw that loved in a different place than what he felt for her.

He understood it differently.

He wasn´t quite sure why, though.

It was like… the red ribbon the Japanese talked too much. The red ribbon tying two persons together for eternity, even when they didn´t see it.

He felt as if there was something millenary, powerful and legendary between Alice and him. The same thing that was going on between Bella and Edward.

He was confused.

* * *

Bella was starting to think that she was worst than a troubles magnet. When Alice announced to her and Edward that Lyrik's cousin was going to moved in with him sometime next week, she knew something was going to happen.

Already three months of Lyrik's arrival, and more troubles were on the way.

According to Alice, the girl was a more than beautiful red-haired with a hell of an attitude, some anger management problems, who was also a little spoil brat, and had the strange gift of… been able to provoke excessive emotions; like lust. She was a short and tiny girl with a lot of curves to be considered a perfect body by society's marks. And Alice said it smiling as if she had received a different opportunity to humiliated Bella. All smiles and winks.

She knew both vampires were having a silent conversation about this. And their facial expressions, even when they were beautiful and happy and all, didn´t work on making her less worried. So much happiness seemed… fake.

"What's going to happen?" Bella asked when her curiosity couldn´t take it anymore.

"She's a Singer." Edward stated. And for a second, Bella thought about operas and gigs. She blushed.

"Whose, we're not sure. Yet." Alice added. There was more to it than that, Bella was sure, but no one told it.

"This… It's so common the Singer?" Bella asked slowly.

"Well… It's not like there's many ways to know that, right? There are not many vampires that would not feed from their Singer, so it's not like a file exist." Alice explained.

"I think it's not really hard to find a Singer if you're in a big city, or in constant move. Maybe that's why we didn´t experience it until you came here." Edward added.

"And because we weren´t _looking_ for them. Now it seems…"

"I attracted troubles. I do." Bella stated.

Edward smiled lovingly. "I won´t deny that. You weren´t happy with vampires here. You also have werewolves, and now two more singers…"

"This is going to be like Disneyland Vampire…" Alice sighed.

* * *

He was sure something was up when, the next day, the Cullen's missed classes. It was the first sunny day in years, and they weren´t there. Lyrik moved uncomfortable on his seat during Chemistry, because he had a theory, and he didn´t like it one bit.

… But everything matched it.

Their eyes, their coldness, those murders and attacks, and now the sun…

It was impossible, but what if it was probable? It seemed quite accurate.

Vampires.

Could the Cullens be vampires? Lyrik wanted nothing else than classes to end before lunch, so he could go kidnap Bella to force her to tell him the truth. He was trusting it wouldn´t be a difficult task. She was easy to toy with.

But professor Jabberworthy kept talking and talking about god knew what, as he moved uncomfortable again and again. _Come on! Just some more minutes!!_ Of course, neither the clock nor the professor did as he wanted, and took their sweet time between explaining things no one was really listening and passing the time.

When the bell finally rang, it took Lyrik two seconds to react.

After that, he was on his feet, running to reach Bella.

She crashed his hopes.

She didn´t answer.

Bella looked away, blushed, stuttered, but didn´t tell him what he wanted to know. Or what he wanted not to know. Or what he really didn´t want to know. Any option was correct in some point.

She just shook her head, telling him there was nothing wrong, and that it was all a product of his imagination. But Bella was acting really strange, more than ever, to believe her. Lyrik wasn´t going to accept something like that as an answer, but he was quite sure she wasn´t going to be of much help.

He would just have to wait, and see the perfect way of approaching the dilemma.

Sooner or later… he would have his answer.


	3. Chapter the second

_Hi, everyone, and merry merry christmas!!!!!!!_

_I'm here with a new chapter, kinda rush, because I'm not sure if I'll be updating any time soon, since i'm going out for the holidays two weeks starting in new year._

_I have a little more interaction between Lynk and Alice, but I promise here and now to explain what going on inside Alice's and Jasper's mind in the next chapter top._

_And we have new girl! The singer. I'm still not sure whose singer would she be, though. Emmett or Jasper? Emmett seems easier, but I don´t like to let Jasper alone, and I'm not really confortable with letting Edward alone without his Bella... (you, you know who you are, I promise to you to try and write something for that couple XD, as a new year resolution!). So... any opinions???_

_Love!!!!!_

_Eat and drink in New Year if I don´t post -.-, and wear white!!! And red if you want a sexy lover. And go to the beach at midnight to make three wishes!! _

_XOXO_

**_O._**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: **_It's a matter of skin._

Lyrik smiled, closing his eyes. Alice was at his side, laying somewhere in the back _wood_ of the Cullen's house. He felt… contempt. It was nice just staring at the sky above them, with a pretty girl next to him and the woods. Lyrik would have never guessed he would like the woods. It was strange, but now he loved them. They made him remember Alice.

"There's something I would like…" He started slowly, playing with a short strand of her hair.

Alice opened her golden eyes, and stared at him. "What would that be?" She grinned.

"Well… I'm sure you know there's a ball…" Lyrik said smirking. "And, well, there's this wonderful girl I'll like to ask to come to the ball with me."

"Really?" Alice asked holding back a laugh.

"Really."

"Do I know her?" She wandered, following his play.

"I think you do, but you don´t really see her the way I do." Lyrik said softly. That was another amazing thing. He never thought he could be soft and caring and a perfect gentleman with a girl, much less falling in love. "She's really sexy."

Alice laughed. "She seems like a model." She mocked.

"Well, she could be. She has the looks. And want to know more?"

"Do tell."

"She's not only gorgeous, but smart, funny, and a little crazy too. Of course, she has her failures, like an incredibly obsession with clothes…" She smacked him softly. "But she's perfect to me. I will choose her over any Angelina Jolie or Drew Barrymore or Jessica Stam. It's just… there's something I feel every time I'm near her. And I swear it's not lust. It's… Well, my cousin has a name for this. _A matter of skin_. She has something that makes me like her even without hearing her speak or even haven met her. And want to know the best?"

"Always."

"I think she likes me too. So… what do you think she would say if I ask her?"

"I'm sorry for you, really, but I'm quite positive she's going to say no." She said softly, sadly. Lyrik's face fell, feeling suddenly depressed.

"Oh…"

"Because… I'm going to ask you to the dance before she was any chance." Alice laughed, standing up just a little so their lips would touch.

It was their first kiss, and even when he knew he would sound corny, it was the kind of kiss to write poetry about. Sweet, soft, loving, amazing, breathtaking, perfect.

But it ended too quickly.

"I would have suspected it. You're not a regular girl, you can't follow the lines." He grinned widely, kissing softly her lips again.

"That's a yes, right?"

"Of course."

They kissed again, but this time, the passion they had built up inside was resurfacing, as Lyrik's hands went to her waist, pressing her hard body against his. She was like granite, and there was something completely emasculating about it. But at the same time… something incredibly sexy.

But as soon as Lyrik slid his tongue inside of her mouth, she pushed him apart. He looked confused, and breathless, while she was perfect as always.

"We can´t, Lynk." Alice said avoiding his gaze.

"I understand. But… tell me why." He demanded. He wanted to know the truth. He wouldn´t care if they happened to be, in fact, vampires. Lyrik would still love her.

"Lynk…"

"Alice. I know you're not human. So just tell me _what_ you are, so we can get past the awkwardness."

Well… She hadn´t seen _that one_ coming.

"Lynk…" She tried again, this time interrupted by other voice.

"He deserves to know." Said Edward from behind them. Alice looked reluctant, but after some seconds of deeply staring with Edward, she nodded.

"Let's go to the house."

*-**-*

The girl stopped her car brusquely at the side of what looked like the main road in that stupid little place, and started swearing with all her might, hitting the steering wheel with hatred. Her words flood out of her mouth with easiness, each as worst as the next. And she wanted to go on, and she was willing to do so. Until someone knocked on her window, scaring the living hell out of her.

"Fuck!" she exclaimed angrily, rolling down the glass of her window with the button. "What?!" She snapped. The boy leaning toward her smirked, obviously amused by her outburst.

"You look lost." He said.

"Wow. Are you the genius of this town, or what?" She said with venom. The boy however didn't even move and he kept laughing. Maybe that came with being freakishly tall?

"I'm just a good citizen."

"Well, I don´t need a good citizen, cowboy. I eat them for diner." She snapped not really thinking too much on her words.

"It's that an offer?" He asked with a fake innocent smiled.

"Get lost!"

"But you did that for yourself pretty well, I wouldn´t like to take your place."

She was getting frustrated, and hit the steering wheel angrily. "Leave me alone." She ordered.

"My name's-…."

"I don´t care!"

"Come on, aren´t you the least interest in who I am?"

"Are you Toby Hemingway? Josh Hartnett? Harley Davidson Jr.?"

"…. No?"

"Then I don´t."

"But I do have a Harley. And I'm Jacob."

"Well, that's just another proof that anyone can have a Harley nowadays."

"It's than some kind of insult?"

"Damn sure it is!"

"So sure?"

"Yes! God, you're annoying!"

"But I bet you're enjoying this."

"No!"

"For sure?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what's your name?"

"Cass-… Hey!! You did that on purpose!" Cassie blushed out of anger but Jacob only smiled widener.

"Yeap. Now, would you mind if I help you to wherever you were meant to be? Clearly not La Push." Jacob smiled.

"Yes, I do mind. So just… Wait. You said La Push? As in the Quileute reservoir?"

"Yeah, the same."

"Hum. That means I'm close…" She muttered to herself. "Maybe I could go to the cliffs. Lynk won´t let me do it for sure."

"Is Lynk your boyfriend?" The boy asked, leaning over the door of her BMW Z4 2009 with a suave attitude Cassie found attracting.

"My cousin." She asked, still immersed in her thoughts.

"Well, if you want, I can take you to the cliffs." The boy offered.

Cassie stopped her ranting and turned to him, surprised. In London, no hot tall boy wearing only jeans offered himself to help. Nope, not at all. "What do you have in your mind, huh, Jacob?"

"Just trying to be helpful. I was going to the cliffs, anyway."

She thought about it for some minutes, and finally nodded. "Fine. Get in." She nodded, unlocking her car. Next second, the ginormous body of Jacob was at her side, and she suddenly felt tinier than ever. Cassie ignited the car and drove to where he told her.

"So… You're not from here and your accent is different, so I'm guessing… England?" Jacob asked.

"Almost. Ireland… You were born here?" she wandered, deciding she could make conversation. He was really sexy and hot. Literally hot. It seemed to radiate heat from his body.

"Yeah. Born and raised here. Not as thrilling as Ireland, I dare to say, but still quite interesting." He grinned.

She didn´t think that could be possible, but was polite enough not to voice it out loud. Cassie just smiled as she accelerated top speed. She was never one to ride at low speed.

If you had an engine that could give you the thrill of miles and miles per hour… why not using it?

"Wow, girl." Jacob said amazed with a smirk on his lips. "You sure like the speed."

"I have it, why not use it?" She laughed, turning around a curve of the road at incredible speed. "Have you ever drifted?"

"Not with my car. But I would love to ride yours." Jacob nodded.

"To ride my car you have to reach a level of trust no one has ever reach."

"I bet I could reach it, given the chance to."

She didn´t say a thing, because suddenly, after glancing at the boy for less than a second, she realized he was in fact not wearing a shirt or anything on his upper body at all. The car seemed littler than ever.

Cassie cleared her throat, but he spoke before she could say something. "We're here."

She stopped the car and he got down. Before she could even taker her keys out, he was at her door, opening for her. Cassie was more than surprised. Completely and utterly shocked.

Jacob stared at her, waiting for her to get down, but she just looked at him with her mouth slightly open.

He laughed. "So surprising, huh? The fact _I'm_ doing it? I don´t look the type?"

"The fact _anyone's_ doing it." She corrected, finally gaining conscience again.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends." Jacob said, putting his hands on her shoulders, and moving her toward the cliffs.

"Friends? This better not be a gang bang because even when you're a giant, I have ten inch-… Oh, fuck." Cassie looked down at her foot, stopping. Jacob did just as her, surprised. "Ok, I don´t have heels. But I could get them!"

"It's not gang bang, girl! Most of them are magically in love for life, anyway."

Cassie tilted her head to look at him, but Jacob started pushing her again. She sighed defeated. "You don´t believe in love, right?"

"Not really."

"That's great, because never do I."

"How old are you?"

"17. And why does it matter?"

Jacob grinned and winked to her. "Just seeing how much trust you have in me. I bet it's a little more than what you had for me just fifteen minutes ago."

"But only because you're freakily tall and super hot." She said bluntly. He laughed, stopping near the edge of the cliff, where two other boys were standing. All as tall as Jacob, and really alike. Except Jacob had long hair.

"Hey, boys!" He exclaimed, getting the attention of them. But their eyes quickly moved over to Cassie, checking her up.

"Don´t tell me you finally decided to act like a man and forget Bella!" One of them said with a mocking grin.

"So that's why you don´t believe in love!" Cassie stated.

"Remember me again why I hang out with them…" Jacob muttered looking to the sky and making the boys laughed.

"I'm Cassie." She introduced herself with a smile.

"Quil." Said one of them. "Nice to meet you."

"Embry." Said the boy that had spoken. "And if you're not with Jake here, then I-…"

"Oh, man! She's going to think every boy in La Push I sexually driven!" Complained a brunette girl, completely soaked, and wearing only a swimsuit and some shorts. "I'm Leah."

"Cassie. And I _know_ every specimen of the male specie is sexually driven so it's not really a big different." The red-haired mocked.

Leah laughed. "Exactly my opinion."

"Hey! Cassie was lost and she asked for the cliffs." Jacob defended himself.

"After you pestered me for hours!"

"It was only a couple of minutes." He winked.

"Don´t take this the wrong way, but you don´t seem at all like a person to come here…" Quil said slowly, smiling politely.

"I'm Irish."

"And how do you know of the cliffs?" Embry asked.

"Seems quite popular to… jump off." Cassie's face brightened up at the thought, walking closer to the edge. "You just did that, right?" She asked to Leah.

The girl nodded, but looked a little suspicious. The tiny redhead didn´t look like she could take a fall that high. "Yeah, it's amazing. There's some….. Hey!!! Wait!!" She suddenly yelled when the girl started running to the edge. Next second, she was on the air. Another one, and she wasn´t in sight. The four of them shared a worried glance, they hadn´t expected that.

"Fuck." Exclaimed Jacob, the first one to react, and he jumped down the cliff without a second thought. What if she landed on the rocks?!

Embry, Quil and Leah started running at their incredibly speed toward the beach. They could see better from there.

Jacob got inside the water just seconds after Cassie, but didn´t see her anywhere. He resurfaced more than worried, to find her laughing out loud with her hair completely messed up around her pretty face.

"Stupid!" He complained, swimming to her and taking her out of the water gently. Jacob wanted to shake her badly for doing that stupid thing. "You could have got yourself kill and then you were going to get all of us in jail!"

"Leah did it." Cassie shrugged.

"She's used to this." He snapped. Cassie sighed, and stopped walking. She stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Relax."

Jacob was about to reply something –wasn´t sure what since he was still surprised by the kiss-, when he noticed her shirt. Not the fact that it was almost see-trough and she had a bright yellow too… But the fact near the hem of her shirt there was a blood stain getting bigger by the second. It was her arm.

"Oh…" She said softly, looking at her right arm opened from side to side with a deep wound.

Jacob caught her right before her face hit the floor, and carried her bridal-style to her car. The other three werewolves looked at them worried because of Cassie's still form, but he shrugged. "The stupid girl fainted." He said.

Embry was sent to Forks hospital, Quil to prepared Billy for the arrival, and Leah just stood there. Jacob sighed.

"I have to take her car… Want to catch a ride?" He offered, the closer to the car, the more thrills he felt.

Leah shook her head. "No, thanks, Hero. I'll stay here."

Jacob didn´t press. It wasn´t like he would want her presence on that fucking amazing car while he had a fainted girl, a very hot fainted girl, actually, next to him.

He put Cassie softly on the passenger seat, and he went to the driver's. Seconds later, he had ignited the car and was speeding off toward the town at full speed. He always had the excuse it was because of the girl.

Jacob knew he was being looked at as soon as the car appeared at sight. They weren´t used to this type of cars. The Leech's Volvo was the best they had seen. Or the doctor's Mercedes. But Jacob noticed with almost pride that, next to his car –actually Cassie's-, the Volvo would have nothing on.

And that he knew for a fact.

Because as soon as he stopped in front of his house, he noticed the car.

Just fantastic.

He walked inside the house with Cassie on his arms to found Embry, Quil, Sam and his father talking –or trying not to do so- with Doctor Carlisle Cullen. His friends went to him, and Embry explained. He was the only doctor available, and Sam had said it was ok in this kind of emergency.

The Doctor was fast to take her to Jacob's bed and preparing his tools, starting to clean the wound. "What's her name?" He asked when she didn't wake up before being stitched and all.

"Cassie." Jacob muttered.

"Does she have any family? Would you like me to take her to her house?" The vampire offered. If it had being any other, he would snap something malicious. Instead, he blushed a little.

"I just met her. She was lost and was looking for the cliffs. If I had known she was going to attempt suicide…"

"It was a suicide?" The Doctor asked alarmed.

"Not really, but could as well might been one." Jacob leaved the vampire to work as he went to her car, looking for something, like… her mobile. He flicked over the whole contact list, trying to find a Lynk or an aunt. The most similar heart it was Lyric. He decided to call anyway.

"_Cass?! How're things, babe? You forget your cousin?_" A male's voice said with delight, and Jacob flinched. He had never liked being the messenger.

"Hum… Hi. I'm Jacob." He introduced himself.

"_Oh. What happened with Cassie?! What did you do to her?! And why the hell do you have an American accent?!_" The supposedly Lynk exclaimed furious.

"Because I'm actually in America." Jacob said, suppressing the DUMBASS! Of his phrase. He was going to say something else, but was cut out by the other boy.

"_In America? And how do you have her phone?_" He seemed calmer now.

"She's here, in my house. Cassie jumped off the cliff without waiting for anyone to stop her, wounded her arm and fainted." Jacob exclaimed quickly, so Lynk would not have time to complain.

It took Lynk three whole minutes to comprehend what he had just heard.

"_Cassie is in America?_"

"Exactly. She said you were close, so if you want I can tell you where we are so you would come to pick her up?"

"_Yeah. Thanks, mate. For taking care of my baby. I'm going to kill her when she wakes up._"

Jacob laughed, and gave him indications to La Push. And then hang up the phone. When he went back to his house, Doctor Cullen was already gone and Cassie was waking up. He looked at her opening her eyes a little, she was beautiful.

"It hurts." She complained, watching her arm with worried eyes. "I had never ever had a stitched on my arm."

"That's what you deserve for jumping like that." Jacob interrupted, causing the girl to look up in surprise.

"Probably." She laughed, moving on his bed to let him space to sit down. "Now you have my trust. Well… a little at least."

"That means a lot, right?" He smirked, sitting next to her. Cassie let her head rested on his shoulders.

"Exactly. And since it means a lot… You're going to let me sleep." She sighed, closing her eyes and silently drifting off to sleep.

Jacob shook her softly. "No, no. Doctor Cullen said to keep you awake! And your cousin is on the way."

"And how would he know?" Cassie muttered against his chest, where she had buried her face to force him to let her sleep. It didn´t work, and Jacob kept shaking her as soon as she was close to falling asleep.

"I called him. Come on, Cassie. Don´t make this difficult." He laughed, staring at the completely stranger girl that was acting like a child in his bed. That situation was wrong and surprising in so many different ways he couldn´t even start counting.

Cassie nodded, sitting again. "Fine. I won´t fall asleep. But in exchange for that, you're going to take me out the day after tomorrow." She ordered.

Jacob opened his eyes surprised of the bluntness of the girl. It actually seemed like a good idea. In some twisted and deranged way. He liked her. It was not an imprint, or love at first sight or some crap like that. It was… more like something of skin. Something in her that drew him close. So he accepted. "Ok. We can go to the cliff and…"

She interrupted him. "I want to see your bike. You told me you have one, right? You didn´t lie me."

He laughed. "I didn´t. Ok, we're going to ride the bike. Now, do you feel ok as to walk to the living? Your cousin should be arriving any time soon."


	4. Chapter the third

_Hi, there. Something wrote completly in a rush and didn´t even read more than twice. BUT it's an update! Even when I thougn I wasn´t going to. Innit great?_

_Especially dedicated to PrincessJellyBabies for being so awesome._

_Love!_

_XOXO_

_**O.**  
_**

* * *

Chapter 3**_**: **__Being princess and not singing yet._

Jasper walked away in the middle of the class without even listening to the professor. He couldn´t stand it anymore. Not those sickly sweet and sugary feelings of love blossoming. Not especially when said love was coming in great waves from the girl he loved and the boy he wanted to hate with all his dead heart.

But he couldn´t no matter how hard he tried because Alice was starting to love him, and he loved her. And Lyrik wasn´t that bad. It would have helped it if the boy was an asshole as human boys were supposed to be. Instead of that, the boy tried hard not to show how he felt or touch Alice when Jasper was near. That was something he couldn´t look down.

And just as always, when he was just about to get in his car, Bella appeared at his side. He had heard her, but didn´t want to make her go away, and instead, he watched her sat next to him.

In the last two weeks, both of them had bonded more than ever. He didn´t have Alice anymore, and Bella, being the cute human she was, couldn´t help but wanting to help him.

"It's getting worse." He admitted not looking at her.

"It is?" Bella asked out of politeness. Of course it was. Lyrik was more in love each day it passed, and Alice was falling for him too. It was the look on their eyes and the way they looked at each other and their feelings.

"Of course. I feel it." Jasper nodded, grabbing the steering wheel. "It's disgusting."

"It hurts, right? A lot. I know." She whispered. Her sadness reached him like a typhoon. She knew how it felt to love someone and loose him. For Edward. And for the wolf. "Don´t you think…? Could it make you feel better if you go away some days or weeks?"

Jasper almost flinched. He was concentrating so much in his own troubles, he didn´t even feel her smell.

"I'm… not sure. It could be. But I don´t feel strong enough to leave her." Jasper confessed.

"Ok." Bella accepted, knowing he didn´t want to speak about it. They stayed in silence again, just looking at the front building. Jasper felt the calm and tranquil feelings the girl was trying to pass him, and was glad for that. He felt relax after some time.

"Thanks." He said, grabbing her hand and squeezing it a little.

She smiled. "It's ok. Want to go inside now?"

"Yeah." Jasper accepted. Both stood up and closed the doors of the car, walking inside the school.

Lyrik was starting to feel like a Drama Queen, as he started to panic. Where the hell was Cassie and why she didn´t have her mobile with her? He kept calling since he arrived at school, going trough his whole supply of text messages and starting down with Alice's. But Cassie didn´t pick up.

Alice had a slightly idea where she was, but didn´t feel like telling him. Not after hearing him complaining about the La Push boys for letting his baby girl in such troubles. Lyrik wasn´t really sure about hating them or thanking them, so Alice didn´t want to add fuel to the fire.

She just sat next to him and nodded every once in a while.

"Where the hell are you?!!!" Lyrik yelled to the phone, but it was the answering machine. "Cassie, you better call me soon." And he hung up.

Alice laughed. "She's probably just sleeping, Lynk." She offered.

"No way. She's out with Jacob, I just know it." He glared at his apple with hatred. Bella, who was walking behind him, stopped.

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black, from La Push?" She asked surprised.

"The same. He cut the arm of my baby girl!" Lyrik complained again. Edward smirked when Bella sat next to him as Jasper sat next to her.

"She's his cousin." He explained to the girl. Bella nodded.

"I swear, I'm going to kill her. If _he _doesn't kill her first. How stupid can she be? Who would go cliff jumping on that place?" Lyrik kept muttering as he bit his apple. Soon enough, his mobile started ringing. He picked up immediately. "Cassie!"

"_Hey, Lee! I'm off to La Push, I was feeling better, and I need my car back. So I ask Jake to come pick me up._"

"Cassie! Get your ass back here! Or to my house! Just get away of the damn place from hell!" Lyrik almost yelled, standing up and ignoring the looks he was getting. Edward smirked, trying not to laugh.

"_Oh, come on, Lee. It's just La Push, not the ninth door. I swear I'm going to be back safe and before you go back to school._" Cassie said, and Lyrik could picture her nodding with a mocking smile. That, and he heard someone laughing somewhere near his cousin.

"Fine. Tell _Jacob_ he's in my Black Book."

"_Will do. Love you!! Tell that girl of yours to better watch out!_" And she hung up. Edward bit his lower lip not to laugh; there was nothing funnier than a human girl shorter than Alice telling her to _watch out_.

"Cassie… tells you to… take care. With other words." Lyrik said a little dazed. "How the hell does that girl to know things like that?!"

"I think that's because you let her go without a second thought." Alice nodded with a wink, but inside she was worrying about Cassie. What was she going to react to what she had with Lyrik if, by her tone, she didn´t like her even when she didn´t know her?

Lyrik opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Fine, he could deal with a crazy cousin and a knowing-all girl. Yeap, he could. Just as long as he got the girl and his cousin was in a minor level of safety.

Alice smiled, knowing how he felt. But she wasn´t going to try and see his cousin's future, because last time she tried, her headache was bigger than Russia. Cassandra Bendwood's future was a complete blur, with some flashes of Lyrik and vampires. That was probably because she was going to be involved with the werewolves, but she couldn´t tell Lyrik that either. Not until she was ready to announced her own condition.

And she wasn´t yet.

Cassie smiled her sweetest smile as she put her hands on his shoulders, leaning toward him with her eyes closed. She felt him tensed up, not really expecting that move, but he reacted quickly putting his hands on her waist.

She smirked.

Next thing everyone near them heard was a loud growl and a curse.

Cassie smirked even more and her eyes shone with victory. She put her hand easily on his back right pocket and took her car keys quickly.

"Jakey, I told you not to mess with me." She laughed, putting her hand on his shoulder as he was bent over his body. Two boys cracked up with laughter behind her, and Jacob shot them a murdering glare. After some time seeing he didn´t move, Cassie's internal good heart started to worried. "Jake?" The didn´t answer her, and she walked closer to him, worried. The boys watching them sitting in the porch of Emily and Sam's house tried hard not to laugh, already knowing what he was planning to do. "Jacob, are you alright?" Cassie asked in her thick accent. The boy moaned softly with pain. "Oh. Jake, I'm…" She started, shaking him a little to make him look at her. As soon as she did that, the boy put his hands on her waist and with one swift move, lifted her up to his shoulders with a smirk. Cassie let out a high-pitched squealed and started hitting him and kicking him to set herself free.

"Look who's winning now, Red." Jacob mocked. It was easy to hold her there, at least for him. For Cassie's height, it was like being suspended from a first floor.

"Put me down!!"

"Nope. You hit me on the crotch, girl! You deserve this." He laughed. Cassie pulled his hair, not caring the moves of her legs were causing her skirt to lift up and Jacob's hand to do the same, sliding up her inner thigh.

".down!!" She yelled again. "Come on, put me down!!! Jake!! My cousin is going to kill me!"

He shrugged. "I'll blame Paul." He smirked. When he hit him on the mouth, only causing her own hand to hurt, he decided to give in. "Fine, I'll let you down." Jacob said, moving her to the floor. But stopped suddenly before reaching the floor, with Cassie's face to his level. "But only if you kiss me."

"Asshole, put me DOWN!!" She yelled. Jacob laughed, starting to lift her up again. "Ok, ok!!! I'll kiss you." She accepted.

It wasn´t like it was something she wouldn´t like to do anyway.

Jacob smirked and held her to his face level again. Cassie sighed, leaning toward him, stopping before kissing him. But he didn´t let her think it over, and moved toward her, crashing his lips over hers.

Cassie closed her eyes, putting her arms on his neck and pushing him closer as she took over the kiss and bitted his lower lip to gain access to his mouth. She felt him snickered against her tongue, which made her laughed too. Next minute they were both rolling over with laughter on the floor, where they had fell when Jacob stumbled over his own feet.

"Guys, there's children here!!" The husky voice of Quil yelled from the front door, and he pointed to the little girl playing next to him and to the boy who barely pass as a child anymore.

"I'll keep it PG-13." Jacob said, sitting up. It felt good being near Cassie. Even when he had met her a day ago, he felt he really knew her. And she helped him get over… Bella, in some way. She was his new found sun. He liked her.

"Don´t worry, _**I'll**_ keep it General Audiences." Cassie said, sticking her tongue out at Jacob and standing up. She was used to make friends easily, and she just felt she clicked with the boys from La Push. Even when she felt something wrong, or even dangerous, like a turbulent force working under the surface, ready to explode. And Jacob… he was like a magnet.

"How boring." He said, sticking his tongue out at her. Jacob stood up and walked to steps away from her, toward the house, before putting his hand up, showing her what he had on it. Cassie looked puzzled, and immediately checked her own hands and her pockets. He had her car keys again.

"Jacob!" She complained like a whiny girl, shoving him with no effect at all. He laughed again, putting his hand way up for her to reach.

They were closer to the house now, enough to heard little Claire clapping happily. Cassie's face lit up with realization, and she skipped toward the girl. "Hey, honey, want me help take down big ogre Jacob?" she asked, smirking knowingly with the happiness in Claire's little face. Cassie had a plan. She knew Quil would do anything Claire asked him to do, even if she asked him to jump off the cliff. It was a weird relation, but she didn´t mind it. "Why don´t you ask your Quil to take him down for us? To… protect our honor! That's it. We're the princess in the tower; I'm Maid Marion and you're Maid Claire. And Quil is the prince sent to rescue us! He has to get from the ogre the keys to the dungeon." Cassie explained, imagining a whole world for the toddler. Claire laughed with delight.

"Yes! Do it!" She ordered Quil, and she grabbed Cassie's hand. The girl always had a way with children. Quil smiled, kissed Claire's cheek, and went toward Jacob.

"Sorry, dude, it's for the princesses' sake." He laughed. Jacob nodded, interpreting his role as the ogre quite well, as both boys started to pretend a life or death fight to the amusement of the public.

"Oh, man. This is priceless!" Zach laughed.

"Our little Claire can get him to do _anything_!" Embry added, winking at Cassie. "And Red can, too."

"I'm just calling revenge." She laughed.

Some minutes later, Quil presented the victorious keys in his hand, receiving a kiss from each princess and a hug from the shortest one. Cassie was enjoying so much, she hadn´t looked at the clock once. Which proved to be a stupid thing, since when she did, she realized she was at least one hour late. Lyrik was going to kill her.

She stood up, saying good bye to everyone in a rush, and she and Jacob jumped to his car, driving to his house, where they had left her car. He wished her wheels had exploded or something like that, so she would have to come back again. But her BMW was in perfect conditions and she sat inside the car, ready to speed off.

But she was off the car before he could even say good bye, with a sandal –the one she had left all day in her car since she had being barefoot all the time- on her hand.

"Tell Claire I'm like Cinderella if she asks." She said, kissing his cheek and jumping back to her car and speeding off.

He laughed, knowing what she meant to say.

The car was ok. But now she had a great excuse to come back tomorrow. The…_Manolo Blairne_, or whatever it read, seemed expensive enough.

Lynk received her with a smack on her head.

A really hard smack on her head.

"Fuck, Lee!!" she yelled.

He glared at her with hatred. "Fuck, Cassie!! Didn´t you say you were going to be here before me?! I was worried"

"Sorry! I just loose sense of the time. Fuck's sake, it's no one's death!" She exclaimed angrily, storming off to the stairs. She stopped near the living room, glaring at the cute girl sitting there pretending she was not hearing. "And why do you complain, huh? You were with her enjoying your free time! Get lost, Lynk." She snapped walking up the stairs.

Lyrik glared at her retrieving form, and went to sit next to Alice.

"She hates me." The girl stated.

"Not really." Lyrik managed to smiled despites his anger with Cassie. "She's just really careful with whom I date."

"… I still think she hate me." Alice nodded, smiling nonetheless. That was the effect Lyrik had on her. He made her smile even in the weirdest moments. And she liked his hair, as weird and random that was.

"Well, then. We'll have to show her you're not trying to be with me for my incredibly large bank account."

Lyrik laughed, leaning toward her slowly. Alice closed her eyes, feeling strangely like… Bella. She knew she should have stopped him, but she didn´t. Instead, she closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips, sweetly, softly and… lovingly.


	5. Chapter the fourth

**Chapter 4****: **_Finding the truth about Lestat_

"Lyrik Montgomery, for the umpteenth time. I can walk by myself." Cassie exclaimed angrily.

It was almost a week after, and her first day of school in Forks High school. Of course, her aunt had talked to her mom, and seeing she was not going to go back to Ireland for now, they had decided to put her in school with her cousin. She loved the idea of a public school.

But not so much the fact that Lyrik was following her like a hawk from the very beginning of the day. First, it was her clothing; not good enough. Second, her bag; too fashion and flashy for rainy Forks. Then, her car. And after that, the boys wanting her like a shiny new toy.

And Cassie was starting to be annoyed by it.

"Symphonie Danglars, for the umpteenth time. _**I don´t give a fuck**_!" Lyrik exclaimed louder. He was getting tired of his cousin. It was so hard to understand he was not going to leave her alone with Mike Newton's claws on the loose now that Jessica was not with him?

"Lyrik!" She squealed when he used her first name, and stormed off to her next class.

As soon as she was gone, Alice almost materialized next to him.

"We're in troubles." She said, looking worried. Lyrik knew, somehow, that it had something to do with what she really was. But he wasn´t going to press it on her. He could wait.

"What can I do for help?" He offered.

Edward appeared next to Alice just that fast. "I think it's time he knows." He commented, with the same worried expression than his sister. But Lyrik wasn't worried, at all. If something really bad was about to happened, Alice would have a different look on her golden eyes.

"I know. But we should wait until we take Jasper out of here." Alice said, starting to walk fast toward the same path that Cassie had gone. Now Lyrik was worried.

"It's something going to happened to my cousin?" He demanded to know. Alice and Edward exchanged glances before answering. "No." They said at the same time.

"She's going to be ok. Jasper, on the other hand…" Alice looked hurt, and Lyrik decided he wouldn´t mind give her space to talk to her ex boyfriend. He couldn´t be jealous when it was about Alice. He knew.

Deep down inside, he knew how deep it was their bond.

"_Fuck_." Alice and Edward muttered at the same time, and speeded up toward the lab. Lyrik followed them worried.

"What happened?"

"He just smelled her."

"Lynk, you need to get away of here. _Now_."

It put in danger his masculinity, but he did as he was told for once in his life. It was Alice, and he would do anything Alice asked him. He couldn´t help it. Just as he was about to enter his own classroom, he caught a glimpse of a frenetic Jasper with black eyes, and Alice and Edward holding him forcefully. And then, they disappeared.

It didn´t surprised him much, actually. He had seen them disappeared before, even when they thought he hadn´t.

Lyrik went to classes, and survived the next three hours until lunch without seeing any of the Cullens. When he arrived at the cafeteria, he found Alice and Cassie on the same table. If that wasn´t strange enough, the fact they were chatting in whispers was more than a give-away.

They stopped when he approached them.

"Hey." Lyrik said slowly. Alice smiled widely and kissed him once he was sitting next to her on the table.

"Hi." Cassie said frowning, but clearly not at him. She then turned back at Alice, continuing the conversation they were having when Lyrik arrived. "I still don´t get it. What? He's like allergic to _me_?"

Alice smirked. "You could say so. It's not that you have something wrong, Cassie."

"I _know_ that." The redhead snorted.

"Are you talking about Jasper?" Lyrik interrupted.

"Yeah. The boy saw me and almost flight away of class. It seems he's allergic to _me_. Can you believe it?"

"I think I can believe almost everything." The boy said with a loving glance at Alice. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh, yeah. The loving couple. Well, if you don´t mind…" Cassie started, but the other girl stopped.

"No, wait! How against are you to cut classes now?" she asked, but her knowing smirk was enough to know she already knew the answer. As weird as that was.

"Completely pro." Cassie nodded.

Lyrik didn´t have much choice. "What for?"

"I'm going to take you two to my house. You have to know what you're dealing with." Alice stated, standing up.

***

Cassie opened her eyes completely when she saw the house. It was a wonderful state, something anyone would like to have as a Barbie's house. And the Cullens lived there. Well… if she thought about it, maybe Alice was more than ok.

The pixie girl guided them inside, and introduced them to her adoptive father, his wife, and Jasper. The boy looked a little ashamed, but Cassie noticed more on his eyes. Sadness and… hurt. She felt sympathetic toward him and she decided she liked him.

"I think it would be better if you two take a sit." Offered Esme with a wide smile, guiding them to a sofa in front of a table full with food.

_Weird…_ Cassie thought, not daring to eat anything. Hell, if they killed her, no one would hear her. And they could, because there was no other reason to Alice's mocking smirk and for Edward's reproach on his eyes.

"Lynk." Alice started. "You have probably noticed it already… Some weird things about us. And you're probably wondering what we really are…" She said. Lyrik nodded. Cassie on the other hand, wondered why they were all there. Yeah, they were weird people, but what could be so bad as to need the presence of their parents? Of course, she took that as another proof they were trying to kill them and started to check for exits.

Edward chuckled. "We're not a sect, Cassie." He offered. The redhead almost fell off the chair when she heard him.

"How do you know?!" She demanded to know.

"That was what I wanted to say." Alice pouted.

"I can read minds." Edward said smirking.

"You're saying that as if it's such a shock…" Cassie muttered. It was quite obvious, actually. The way he laughed every time they were together following Lyrik and Alice whenever she thought something funny was a clear give-away.

"And you can see the future." Lyrik said slowly, looking at Alice. She nodded.

"But that's not all." Carlisle interrupted, but Jasper interrupted them.

"We're vampires." He declared angrily.

The silence took possession of the room as soon as those words left his mouth. Both cousins were shocked but that statement. Who wouldn´t, actually? Your cousin's girl admitting to be a _vampire_? Fuck's sake, that was mental.

"That means Lestat exist?" Cassie asked with sparkling eyes.

Yeah, she was mental too.

The Cullens look at her with surprised expressions, but Lyrik was the one that reacted, hitting her in the neck.

"You're stupid." He stated. "That's seriously the first thing that crosses your mind?"

Cassie nodded, but that was the only proof she had listened to him. After that, she started interrogating the Cullens about them with an almost sickening interest in the medical part. Edward fought hard down his laughter, because he could see her thoughts. The redheaded was thinking about open up a vampire to see how it worked, it was something that fascinated her. The girl was weird. Even weirder than Bella. His Bella hadn´t being so completely positive about vampires in general. This girl didn´t even was scared of human-blood-drinking vampires.

"So you're… _vegetarians_." Lyrik stated, having a completely different way of dealing with the fact his almost girlfriend was a vampire. It wasn´t like he was scared or anything, but… it was something strange. It gave sense to a lot of things, but still.

"And that's why you ran away, right?" Cassie asked to Jasper, and he nodded, feeling too ashamed to speak. If it was for him, he would have gone away. Far far away. Japan away.

"You're blood smells particularly… _good_ for us. And he's the one of us with… less experience in dealing with human blood." Alice explained, careful with her words.

"Oh." Cassie said, sitting still again. _Good_, Carlisle thought, _we don´t need another scare-less Bella_.

Edward chuckled. _You should know better. She's not scared._ He answered in his mind. _She's wondering how it would be if she got her blood suck, if it will be like Anne Rice, whoever that is, write it._

"Ok, you stay away." Lyrik ordered his cousin.

"Oh, shut it! I'm sure _your_ blood it's like mine! We have almost the same, stupid." Cassie complained.

Alice laughed. "In fact… He's my singer." She said, explaining what exactly a singer was. Both humans heard her in silence, absorbed with her musical voice. She smiled, Alice didn´t have as much problems with telling them as Edward had had with telling Bella. She knew they were going to find out sooner or later, because…

_She's Emmett's singer_. Alice thought with a smirk.

Edward chuckled at that.

"So…" Cassie started after a while, when Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Alice had explained as much as they could or thought about vampires. She was sitting with her legs crossed in the floor, in front of Lyrik. Everyone looked at her. "Does Lestat exits? Yes or no?"

"I don´t think so." Esme laughed sweetly; she was the only one who understood what she was talking about. "We don´t have actual proof, but I think he's just a character in a book."

Cassie pouted. _But if vampires exists… maybe dragons too!_ She thought existed, ignoring Edward's snickered. _Hey, you! Leave my thought alone… Wait! Do they exist too?_

_It's not enough with one mythical creature for you? You want dragons too?_ He said mockingly.

_Fine, fine. But… what about werewolves?_

Edward stopped.

Cassie stood up immediately.

Alice, Esme, Carlisle and Lyrik watched her surprised.

She opened her eyes, and pointed at Edward.

He thought maybe he was spending too much time with humans and he was getting his reflex down. He hadn´t seen that one coming.

"They do!" Cassie announced, and then fell on the coach with her eyes unfocused.

"Yes." Edward nodded. Alice understood. "Werewolves exist."

"What?!" Lyrik exclaimed. "Werewolves and vampires. What, dragons too?"

"No." Cassie pouted.

"In fact…" Alice started, looking at Carlisle for help.

"She has the right to know." Esme said, sitting next to the scared-looking Cassie.

"Cassie, Jacob Black is a werewolf." Carlisle said slowly. The redheaded looked at him not really expecting it. Lyrik shook his head.

"See? When I tell you not to get near a boy it's for something!" He complained.

"Hey! You're dating a vampire and no one says a thing. Besides, werewolves don´t drink blood." Cassie said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"They kill people if they lose control." Jasper corrected. He was getting more and more annoyed, and it was hard to get his feelings just to himself and not starting to push away.

"I'm sure I could kill someone too if I lose control." Cassie offered smiling.

"You're not going to see anything bad in all of this?" Alice asked with curiosity.

"Nope. It's cool. I mean, I always wanted dragons to exist, but vampires and werewolves where right behind on my list." She laughed.

Carlisle leaved them there; he had an emergency on the hospital. Esme did the same, asking Cassie and Lyrik to stay for dinner, and she went to cook. Jasper took that opportunity and stormed off. Alice smirk widened.

"I'm going to see Bella now. I promised I…" Edward started, standing up, at the same time Cassie asked her cousin in low voice if Jasper was Alice's ex or something like that.

Alice interrupted him. "Don´t go. You're not going to want to miss this."

Just as Alice finished her phrase, Edward understood. He could hear now what was coming, and decided to follow Alice's advice. Who would want to miss something like that?

"Aw, poor Lynk." Cassie murmured, kissing his cheek. "You really like her."

"You know they can hear you, right?" Lyrik said, blushing.

His cousin shrugged. "And _Eddie_ can read minds." Cassie smirked. "Now you can double-dated with the vampires." She snickered, but she didn´t have more time to say anything else.

The door burst open with too violence, surprising her so much she ended up on the floor. There stood the most beautiful man she had ever seen, with dark short hair, taller than anyone in the room, muscular and with… black eyes.

But that wasn´t all.

No.

The man was staring right at her, with his eyes wide open.

As if he was… _eating her_ with his eyes.

_Oh, fuck._


End file.
